Kuniumi Kuroda
Captain Kuniumi Kuroda (黒田国海, Kuroda Kuniumi) is a field commander of the I.S.F.R., as well as a secondary protagonist in the Takahashi Arc. Appearance Kuniumi has the appearance of a young man with long and purple hair tied up in a ponytail, as well as gray eyes and Caucasian skin. Out of the I.S.F.R. staff, he is noticeably the tallest. He possesses a striking resemblance to former Gotei 13 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. His gear consists of a green service uniform with medals hung on the torso. There is a silver-buckled belt hanging loosely around his waist. On his hands, he wears white gloves. Personality Kuniumi is rather light-hearted, easy-going, and good-humored in nature. He can speak quite easily with anyone, including his superiors and underlings. His earnest personality have caused even men like General Shinji Fujiwara and Colonel Yusuke Gouto to see him as a close friend as much as a subordinate. The only sign of fury and animosity he shows to anyone is when he is ordered to do so, much like the majority of the other staff. He is a notably hard worker, having a strong resolve and will that can barely be dented by any other. He does his best to make the most production out of his job as a field commander, making an ideal role model for the soldiers under his command. Synopsis Equipment *'Rifle:' Kuniumi, when engaging in combat, wields an automatic reason-type rifle. It has the appearance of a modified WA2000. Due to it utilizing bullets made out of reason and not spiritual energy, it can prove to be a lot more damaging to spiritually powered beings. This type of weapon is standard-issue for the I.S.F.R. due to the elite requirements that they have to meet to be exceptionally combat effective. *'Shotgun:' For close-quarters combat, Kuniumi can switch to this weapon in the middle of combat and keep up the fire. The reason-type bullets do an extreme amount of damage when Kuniumi is within arm's reach of his target. There have been some cases in where the victim has been decapitated, had his/her limbs blown completely off of the body, and even cut in half. Powers & Abilities Master Hakuda Comatant: Kuniumi's hand-to-hand skills can prove to be deadly once put to great effect. While his commander's style is aimed to disable an opponent, Kuniumi's style focuses on actually killing the opponent. With a strike to the chest, he can cause an opponent's heart to stop beating. With a blow to the head, he can shatter the skull to pieces without having to penetrate the skin. His bare hands can even cut his enemies in the manner that a katana or knife would. He tends to use hand-to-hand combat mostly when he himself is without a gun. Master Marksman: Kuniumi's gun prowess is exceptional. His reflexes and reaction time, due to the majority of his combat time sent in the face of his opponents, are heightened to the point where he can turn on a dime, aim, and execute his opponent within a few seconds. Out of the I.S.F.R., he is known to have the most kills. High Intellect: Being a staff member of the I.S.F.R., Kuniumi has a good amount of intelligence to his person. While on the field, he performs his duties in a tactical and analyzed manner, keeping perfect control of the situation even as it is constantly shifting around him.